creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SheyGrell
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SheyGrell page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 15:23, November 29, 2012 Congrats Anti-Sonic.dll has been approved and added to the wiki. The formatting still needs a little work, but oh well. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 14:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much I really do appreciate what you've done. I did insert an audio cue that had to be removed because of the formatting on spinpasta, so if it needs needs to be done on here it'll only take about 10 seconds. I must say, I didn't expect it to get approved when I asked at first. Much appreciated. Re: I Made A Huge Mistake To be honest, I didn't see what you wrote, so no hard feelings there. Sorry that I didn't put a heading on it. I'm still really new to this. By the way, how does the spinoff appeal work? I might try that with my story.Stormo555 (talk) 23:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Stormo555 Post your stuff offsite (For spinoffs use SpinPasta wiki) then link it with a brief summary on this page. It's up to the mods from there.SheyGrell (talk) 23:36, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks.Stormo555 (talk) 19:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Stormo555 We have currently closed image/video uploads Princess Platinum Talk Creepypasta 15:53,7/12/2013 -- Princess Platinum (Talk) or (Message Wall) Ahh I see. That would indeed explain things. Thanks for letting me know as quick as you, much appreciated.SheyGrell (talk) 15:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Yeah no problem, I will. Very sorry for the inconvenience. - 20:24, November 14, 2013 (UTC) It must have slipped my mind. Again I am very sorry. - 22:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC)